Escape Plans
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Gimli wasn't the first dwarf that Legolas befriended.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, LOTR, or any of their characters. Also, looking for a beta for my LOTR and Hobbit fics. If anyone's interested, let me know.

Legolas finds the dwarf quite by accident. Well, alright; he's heard that a dwarrow of dwarves has been captured and he has been hoping to see them. But he's headed down to the dungeons for another reason entirely. He's actually heading towards the wine cellar. And if he just happens to choose the longer route and that route just happens to include the cells of the dwarves, well, why shouldn't he look in to make sure that the prisoners haven't escaped the inescapable cells? It's been quite a while since Legolas has seen dwarves and why shouldn't he stop by to look at the prisoners? For strategic purposes of course; not out of any childish curiosity. Just to refamiliarize himself with his enemy.

The first two dwarves he peers in at look exactly how he has heard dwarves are supposed to look. Short, stocky, and hairy. They're asleep, looking as if they could sleep forever. The plates on the small tables that have been provided look like they've been licked clean. Legolas wonders if there's any truth to their story that they just got lost. But, he decides, this can wait for later. He moves on to the next cell and, there, he stops and stares.

This dwarf is unlike the others. He's seated on the cot, but is leaning against the wall, eyes focused on the ceiling, as if lost in thought. Though Legolas can't be sure, the dwarf looks to be, if not tall, at least the size of a short man. Maybe five feet? A little taller? And he's handsome. Not in the rugged way that most dwarves Legolas has seen are, but in a different way. Were it not for his stature and the lack of pointy ears, the dwarf could easily be mistaken for an elf. He has dark hair, that falls in waves to his shoulders. He has facial hair, but not the thick beards and mustaches of the other dwarves. His looks like a man's would, if it hadn't been shaved in a day or so. It's much more subtle than the others and…is oddly appealing. And his eyes! Two dark pools that look like they could draw one in if one spent too much time looking into them. Legolas thinks that he's probably muscular, as well. However, he can't tell. The dwarf's wearing too much-

Suddenly, as if he can feel Legolas' gaze, the dwarf looks over at him. Legolas remains frozen, unsure what to do. He expects the dwarf to say something to him. Maybe demand to be released. Maybe fling an insult. What he doesn't expect, but what happens anyway, is for the dwarf to grin at him. It's an open mouthed grin, lips spreading to reveal perfectly white teeth. And it's both mocking and inviting at once; as if the dwarf knows what he's been thinking. But that's impossible, Legolas reminds himself, and forces himself to turn away and continue down the hall. After he's downed several goblets of wine, he forces himself to take the shorter route back up to the main palace.

…..

Kili watches the elf go and finds himself chuckling out loud. It's not the first time he's found people staring at him. He's well aware that people of most races find him attractive (something he's been more than happy to take advantage of), but this is the first time he's been admired by an elf. He wonders if he can use this to his advantage.

…..

Despite his best efforts, Legolas finds himself unable to stay away. The next day, he offers to take the prisoners their meals. The guard's surprised; it's not unusual for the Royal family to visit the dungeons, but it is unusual for them to help out. Still, he's not averse to having a small break. Legolas takes each dwarf their food, saving the han- dwarf he was looking at's meal for last. He sees a few others that he considers attractive. So, maybe it's not that uncommon amongst dwarves. Whatever the case, Legolas is determined not to stare this time and has steeled himself by the time he opens the cell door.

And of course all of that goes out the window when he actually looks at the dwarf. The dwarf's looks haven't changed. Legolas just hadn't remembered them quite clearly until he set eyes on them again. The dwarf looks up at him, questioningly at first, and then the same smile as before graces the dwarf's lips.

Swallowing, Legolas closes the door behind him, managing to remember to lock it. "Breakfast." He says, crossing the cell to place the plate and goblet on the table.

…..

"Thank you." Kili flashes the elf his most seductive grin and is rewarded by the elf biting his lip.

The dwarf moves to the seat that's been provided and begins to eat. After being fed yesterday, he's not nearly as hungry as he had been, but it's still a new feeling, having a full meal to eat, and he's eager to take advantage of it. The elf doesn't leave, so Kili looks up through his eyelashes at him. The elf is beautiful, like all elves Kili's seen, and looks familiar. It takes him a moment, but Kili finally remembers where he's seen the elf before.

"You were standing next to the King when we were brought in." Kili says, taking a bite of the vegetable dish that's been brought. He'd prefer to have meat, but he'll eat anything, so long as it's food. "You're his kin." This is strange. Not being raised in Erebor, he's not entirely familiar with the customs of royal families, but he's sure it's not customary for royalty to bring their prisoners food.

The elf nods. "I am Prince Legolas. Thranduilson."

This causes Kili to pause. This is even better than he had hoped for. "Kili." He holds out his hand. "I guess you could say I'm a Prince, but since Erebor's been conquered by Smaug…" He shrugs.

Legolas looks from Kili's hand to Kili's face and back. The dwarf's about to let it drop, when Legolas takes it, shaking it slowly. "I did not realize King Thorin had any children."

"He doesn't." Kili replies, pulling his hand back and going back to eating. "My brother and I are his nephews. Next in line. Well," he amends, swallowing, "my brother's next in line. Then me." He pauses. He hasn't seen Fili since they've been taken and, while it may not be wise to betray his concern, he can't resist asking. "Is he alright? He's shorter than me? Light hair, blue eyes?"

Legolas shakes his head. "I don't remember seeing him in particular. However, all your companions are being treated the same as you."

Kili allows himself to relax. It's possible the elf is lying, but the dwarf doubts it; there's no reason to do so. He won't stop worrying about Fili. Not until he can see and talk to his brother; but at least he has some news. "Good." He finishes the food on his plate. "You know, we don't mean you any harm. We just got lost."

"My father, the King, will discuss these matters with your uncle. He will reach a fair and just decision." The elf replies, formally.

Kili shrugs. It was worth a try. "Alright." He picks up his goblet and tilts his head back, so that his throat's exposed. Slowly, looking over the rim at the elf, drinks the water. He makes sure to exaggerate the gulps.

Legolas begins to fidget. "I must be leaving. I have…things to attend to." He gives Kili a nod, and quickly exits the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, LOTR, or any of their characters.

Legolas knows it's ridiculous. It's not like he'll ever get what he wants. He's the dwarf's captor and all he can expect from the dwarf would come from a desire to escape. Still, he just can't help himself. He's always been attracted to…well, attractive things. Attractive objects. Attractive females. Attractive males. It would appear that attractive dwarves are no different. And so, he brings the dwarves lunch, as well. If the guard was confused this morning, he's now absolutely bewildered. But, it's not his place to ask, so he allows Legolas to do as he wishes.

This time, before he goes to see Kili, Legolas takes care to find Kili's brother. After all, it can't hurt, and may even do him some good. It's easy enough. He only has to look as far as the next cell. Kili's brother, Fili, he says his name is, is nearly as attractive as his younger brother. But, for some reason, he doesn't quite appeal to Legolas.

Fili is quite confused as to why an elf is asking about his well-being but, when he hears that Legolas has seen his brother, he becomes quite talkative. Legolas assures the dwarf that neither of them will come to any harm, offers to take a message to Kili, and then bids the dwarf farewell.

This time, when he enters Kili's cell, the dwarven prince is asleep. Legolas quietly sets the food on the table and perches on the side of the cot. The dwarf is quite young. In his mid-to-late seventies. Maybe eighties at the latest. Far younger than Legolas' 500 years. But, Legolas muses, from what he knows of dwarves, this evens out closely enough. The dwarf looks, if possible, even more attractive when he's asleep. Any worry lines that had been there this morning are smoothed away by sleep. A lock of hair lies across Kili's face, being blown up and down by his breath. It's…cute, actually.

Legolas reaches out, brushing the hair out of the dwarf's face. Just as he tucks it behind Kili's ear, the dwarf's eyes flicker open. The dwarf blinks, as if unsure where he is at first, and then his eyes fall on Legolas and he smiles. Legolas is beginning to wonder if there's anything the dwarf _doesn't_ find amusing. Quickly, Legolas pulls his hand back and rises to his feet.

"Your food." He says awkwardly, he tilts his head towards the table.

"Wonderful!" Kili leaps up off the bed, lithely. He sits down at the table and begins eating with great gusto. "I have to ask…" He mutters, in between bites, "not that it's not nice talking to you and all, but what's a prince doing, bringing meals to a captive? Isn't that usually for guards?"

Legolas lets his eyes fall to the floor and sits back down on the bed. Kili swivels in his seat so that he can face him. "Yes, well, I must admit, I am curious. It's been quite a while since I've seen dwarves and you are…well, not what I remember or have expected."

"Oh, really? How so?" Legolas glances up at Kili. The dwarf's face would look innocent, but for a twinkle in his eyes.

Legolas bites his lip. "Well…" He replies slowly. "You're much taller than I expected."

Kili inclines his head. "I _am_ the tallest of my family. We don't know why." He pauses. "And?"  
"You have significantly less facial hair than the others."

Kili flinches at this and Legolas wonders if this is a sore point among dwarves. "Aye. "

"It looks good!" Legolas says hurriedly.

The dwarf grins at this. "Really? Do you think so?"

"Objectively, of course." Legolas adds.

"Of course."

"And…well, you just interest me, that's all." The elf winces. Why had he bothered to come down here at all? "Strategically, I mean." Then, worried that Kili might take this as a threat. "Not that I mean you any harm! I just…"

"Yes?" Kili asks, innocently.

"I saw your brother." Legolas says to change the subject.

The jocular look on the dwarf's face is replaced by a look of utter seriousness. "You've seen Fili? Is he alright? Is he hurt? Has he-"

"As I assured you before," Legolas interrupts, "he is unharmed. He bade me to give you his love and to tell you to stay strong." He snorts. "He also wanted me to tell you that he is trying to work out a way of escape. However, I feel that I should tell you not to get your hopes; in all my years and in all my father's, no prisoner has escaped these dungeons." He hesitates a moment. "I'm sorry." He feels bound to add.

"No." Kili murmurs. "You…" He looks at Legolas, gratitude shining in his eyes. "You've given me more than you can imagine." He swallows. "Have you any siblings?"

Legolas looks away. "No. " His father has no wife and his mother was a commoner. Legolas' birth had been scandal enough. His father had dared not commit any more indiscretions. He doesn't say this to the dwarf (although it's hardly a secret).

"I didn't mean-" Kili starts, as if he senses Legolas' discomfort.

"It's fine." Legolas shakes his head. "I don't have any siblings." He repeats. "I do have cousins, though. Perhaps it is not the same. However, if I were separated from any of them…most of them are younger than I." Legolas chuckles. "I suppose I feel responsible for them."

Kili nods. "I, too, have cousins. Many of them are in this company. I worry about them, but not as I do about Fili." He shakes his head. "One of them…of my cousins, I mean…is at home. He is younger than I. His name is Gimli. I am glad he is not here. It means he is safe." Kili smiles at him. "It would appear we are not so different, after all."

"No." Legolas replies. "It would appear we are not." He finds himself holding a strange feeling of affection towards the dwarf. And it's not just because of Kili's appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, LOTR, or any of their characters. Also, I'm looking for a beta for my LOTR and Hobbit fics. If anyone's interested, let me know.

Kili doesn't know quite what to make of Legolas. It's obvious that the elf's primary motive for visiting him is seduction but, in the weeks that follow, Legolas never once propositions him. They speak of their families, their friends, the customs of their respective cultures. But they avoid talk of thing remotely related to sexual activities.

They have a surprising amount of things in common. They both love archery and are fairly knowledgeable about the topic. They both like to lie outside, sleeping beneath the stars (although, for Legolas, this is because he enjoys nature, while, for Kili, this is because he likes the adventurous feel it gives him). They both feel the need to prove themselves to stern father-figures (although, in Legolas' case, the father-figure is his actual father). They both…well, the list could go on and on.

They're beginning to become…sort of friendishes. In fact, Kili's sure that, were it not for the circumstances, they would be the best of friends and, maybe, more. But the dwarves are being held prisoner and Kili cannot ignore that fact. Fortunately, Bilbo has a plan. Unfortunately, a large part of it hinges on the guard getting drunk enough to pass out and, while the elf has his moments of vulnerability, it's a testimony to his watchfulness that the dwarves are still imprisoned.

Kili would love to leave Legolas out of the plans; not only has the elf treated him with nothing but kindness, but he's not entirely sure that the elf will be willing to help him. But Kili knows that this might be the only chance for them to escape. And so, regretfully, when Legolas comes to visit him, a few weeks after the dwarves' imprisonment, Kili makes him a proposition.

…..

"Would you care to repeat that?" Legolas asks, still finding it hard to believe his ears.

"I'll...have…sexual…relations…with…you…if…you…drug…the…guard…tonight." Kili repeats slowly, as if he's speaking to an idiot.

"What…" Legolas takes a deep breath. "What makes you think I'd even consider-"

"Oh, please." The dwarf rolls his eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that you've just been coming down here because of my stunning personality?"

Legolas drops his eyes. It's not like he hasn't been suspecting that Kili knew of Legolas' affections, but to have it said aloud. .."I'll admit it. But that wasn't…that's not to say I don't like you."

"I know." Something flickers in Kili's eyes. "I think that had we met under different circumstances things could have been…well, different." He gives a brief chuckle and then his face becomes serious. "But we didn't."

"No." Legolas replies quietly.

"So?" Kili looks anxious.

"I do like you, Kili. And it's not like I don't want…" The elf prince gestures between them.

"To fuck me." Kili provides helpfully.

"Not the word I would use," Legolas grimaces, "but yes. But this…it's treason."

"And you're the Prince. You'd only be committing treason against yourself."

"And my father." Legolas points out.

"We mean you no harm! We merely want to pass through the forest."

"But for what purpose you've never said."

A shadow crosses Kili's face. "It's not to harm you."

Legolas sighs. "So you say." In sooth, he believes Kili; he doesn't know the dwarf that well, but what he does know and what his heart tells him makes him feel that Kili is telling him the truth. "But how can I be sure?"

"You're the King's son and you've been coming down here every day for the past few weeks. If I to harm your people, I could have done it by now. I could have gotten rid of their heir or used you as a hostage to obtain my Company's release." Kili answers.

Legolas laughs. "You wouldn't find me so easy to overcome."

Kili flashes him a grin in return. "I never said it would be easy. But I've never even tried it. Doesn't that tell you anything?" Legolas doesn't answer. "You're a good elf, Legolas. You could have had me anytime you wanted, but you didn't."

"It would be a most horrendous crime!" The thought's never even crossed Legolas' mind and he's almost offended that Kili even brought it up.

"Exactly. Because you wouldn't stand for something that's wrong. Doesn't it weigh on your conscience? Keeping innocent people in prison?"

Legolas bites his lip. Because it does. None of the dwarves have done more than complain about their captivity to him. "Even if I did drug the guard…and I'm not saying I will…you'd still be stuck in here."

"Then you have nothing to fear." Kili replies, smoothly, his face taking on a blank expression.

Not for the first time Legolas wonders whether Kili has more than he lets on. But, the elf supposes with a sigh, the dwarf is hardly likely to tell him. "Alright."

Kili beams. "Great!"

"But in return-"

"I know. I came up with the idea, didn't I?"

"No." Legolas protests. "I don't…I won't make you lie with me…it wouldn't be right."

Kili cocks his head to the side, looking adorably confused. "But…I don't understand. I said it was alright and I know you want me."

Yes. Legolas closes his eyes. He does. "I do. But not like this. It…I want you to want it, too."

"I-"

"But…I wouldn't say no to a kiss." Legolas opens his eyes to meet Kili's. He doesn't even feel comfortable asking for this. "And…I'd like…if we ever meet…outside this cell, I mean…assuming you escape…I'd like to be friends…maybe try for something more?"

He wouldn't blame the dwarf for refusing, but Kili nods slowly, giving him an odd, scrutinizing look. "Aye. I'd like that."

Legolas wonders whether the dwarf's talking about the first or the second part, or maybe both but, before he can ask, Kili steps forward and, placing his hand on the back of Legolas' head, pulls him down into a kiss. It's soft and slow and there's a little bit of tongue. Legolas wishes it lasted longer, but they need to breathe.

When it is over, Legolas sighs. He wants to tell Kili that he's changed his mind; that he wants more. But that wouldn't be right. "If we do met again, " he says, finally, "I hope it will be on equal footing."

He leaves after that. There's nothing else to say. Kili and his friends are gone the next morning.

…..

Kili spends most of the barrel ride thinking about Legolas. He had known the elf was noble, but the Princeling is even better than Kili had given him credit for. Had they met anywhere else… but they hadn't. Still, Kili reflects, when they retake the mountain, they will need to meet with the elves for political reasons. Perhaps…


End file.
